DANCE FEVER
by neddie4everburkely
Summary: The Anubis gang are nearing graduation. When they get in trouble with Victor what will happen? Will they be able to compete in the big dance competition or will they miss out on a once in a life time opportunity?


EDDIE'S POV

I plopped down on the floor exhausted and out of breath. "Good run through boys." I said to the Anubis guys.

"Finally it's over. I can hardly breathe." said Fabian.

"You can hardly breathe?! I'm getting pins and needles over here." Jerome cried out.

"Hey let's go see how the girls are doing. There's no way they can still be practicing." said Alfie jumping up from his seat in the middle of the room. We jogged over to the gym to hear music still going off.

"Look's like we were wrong." I said as 'Like A G6' started. We walked to see Nina, K.T. and Joy dancing and watched from the doorway. (each dance will be on profile.) When they finished they noticed us.

"Hey Stranger." said Nina coming over to me and giving me a kiss. "Come to see us practice."

"Yeah but come-on I know you can do better than that. Boys let's show 'em how it's done." We walked to the center of the room as Willow started up the music. It was a piece of cake since this was the routine we'd worked on for 2 months.

"Not bad we can still do better. Willow Trix Mars ,E.T." the 3 girls took the floor." Might want to sit down for this." We did as we were told. And watched them show off their moves.

"I have to admit that was pretty amazing." said Alfie staring at Willow dumb-struck.

"Well here's an idea. Nina and Eddie should dance since they are using us to compete...again." said Patricia tiredly. Everyone agreed.

"We got this. Come-on Nina let's dance." I said grabbing her by the waist as we walked to the dance floor. The music started and by the time our routine was over our house mates were staring shocked.

"Wow you guys. You actually made me believe you were aliens again."  
"ALFIE" they all yelled out. Me and Nina just laughed.

"Yea it's called chemistry." she said before kissing me again as I held her. " K.T., Andy it's your turn." she told them as she sat down on my knee on the bleachers. They took the floor hand in hand. Music blared through the speakers.

"Contemporary again." I whispered in her ear as they finished everyone was speechless. "A little sexual don't you think Andy." I teased.

"You asked for it buddy." he replied carrying K.T. on his back toward the stands we sat on.

"Common Alfie let's go next." said Willow forcing him up. Battlefield by Jordyn Sparks filled the room as they began. I have to admit I wasn't expecting them to do so well.

"Great job you guys." said Nina, now looking down at her phone. A second later, her eyes bugged out of her head. "You guys, if we don't leave like right now, we're gonna miss curfew it's 5 minutes to 10!" We all rushed out of the room grabbing our things and running across campus.

As we approached the house I checked my iphone. "9:59. You guys we're pushin' the limit." I yelled out. We must have looked ridiculous. Twelve teenagers running in a pack to get home before curfew. Patricia, Mara, and Fabian made it in first. Right as the grandfather clock stoke ten.

"Welcome Ms. Williamson, Ms. Jaffray, and Mr. Rutter. To your rooms immediatley." he said and they looked back at us as if to say sorry. "As for the rest of you, detention until graduation."

"But Victor prom is next week and then it's graduation. Not to mention our competition." said Joy.

"Then next time don't miss curfew." he said marching up to his office and closing the door.

"Great this is the best senior year ever." said Jerome sarcastically.

"Hey we made a promise. A promise that we'll go out with a bang. Now who's with me?" I said trying to reinforce our original plans. They all looked at each other.

Nina: I'm in.  
Alfie: We've got you're back.*put arm around Willow*  
Joy and Jerome: Okay.  
K.T.: You know we're on your team*Andy puts arm around her*

We all went our separate ways with a devious plan. We'd finish off this year making Victor's life a living hell and that we'd win this competition.


End file.
